Normality At Its Finest- NOT
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Matthew Williams is NOT depressed. How can he be when he has a great family, a best friend, and one of the greatest secrets ever? This secret involves one band called The Bad Touch Trio. What is this strange connection? Let's go delve into Matthew's very subconscious and find our answers, now shall we? (Human!AU, PruCan)


_**This just came to me while I was reading a PruCan fic! I don't know why, but it just did! I think I torture Canada too much so I thought that I should make a fic where he's actually not depressed! Seriously, I love Canada as much as the next Hetalian, but I don't know why I get a guilty pleasure of seeing (or reading) his tears. T.T And also my cousin is helping me with this like she does with almost every single one of my fanfics considering in real life I suck at writing but I have so many amazing ideas. And my cousin forgot the password to her account.**_

_**Yes, this is meant to be funny. Yes, I'm actually going to try posting chapters as soon as possible. Yes, this is PruCan. Yes, I am fully aware that I am writing too many stories but I really don't want to stop writing all of them. And yes, I am still somehow adding Romano into the picture because my cousin also loves him. Please R&R and ENJOY!**_

Prologue

Matthew's POV

Okay, let me set something straight here. Yes, I'm invisible. Yes, not even my brother notices me. Yes, I get beat up all the time at school because I look like my brother. But I am most definitely NOT depressed. Why would anyone think I am? In fact, I couldn't be happier, even with getting a bunch of bruises every day.

Why is that you ask? Well, let's see. My best friend knows what it's like to feel inferior and that's why we're such good friends. My family and my same best friend would literally kill anyone who hurt me, and they are super protective. The people who beat me up always apologize, with gifts as well! I am a straight A+ student and I am the best player on the local hockey team. And the best part?

Actually, no. I'm not gonna tell you just yet. Maybe later.

So, no, I cannot be happier with my life. To me, it's absolutely perfect, even if others don't really think so. I mean, my own brother thinks I'm depressed and he claims that he'll be my 'hero' and save me from the deep dark depths of depression or something like that. And then he sees his friend Kiku Honda and proceeds to forget about my presence in favor of finding a new video game or manga.

So, I think introductions are in order, huh?

My name is Matthew Williams. I am a pure Canadian spirit and my birthday is on July 1st. I know both English and French. I am 19 years old and I attend Hetalia Academy. I have wavy blonde hair, blue-purple (apparently) eyes, and a strange curl sticking out. I wear glasses and I have a talking polar bear with me all the time. Yes, I said talking polar bear. I think his name is Kumatata or something like that. I can't seem to remember what I named him so long ago. I love pancakes and maple syrup and I hope to one day join the Toronto Maple Leafs.

My brother is Alfred F. Jones, the quarterback for the Hetalia football team and one of the most popular guys in school. He's a year and three days older than me and he is a pure American spirit. He has darker blonde hair than me with a cowlick, and light blue eyes behind glasses. He has a hero complex though so he gets pretty annoying. I'm not even kidding when I say that he probably has the mindset of a six year old. His daily diet consists of McDonald's meals.

My best friend is Lovino Vargas, but I just call him Lovi because I can't stand that his name means 'I ruin.' It's just not right! Lovi is Italian and an absolute GOD when it comes to cooking and singing. Lovi has dark brown hair with a curl on his left side and hazel eyes. Lovi is rich due to his grandfather's successful restaurant business. He lives with his twin brother, Feliciano, and his grandfather, Romulus Vargas, since his parents just abandoned them a long time ago. Lovi swears a lot and seems angry, but he really can't afford to let anyone in or else he thinks that they will just abandon him in the future. That doesn't stop a certain someone though, or me.

So yeah, those two are pretty much the most important people in my life. Well, actually, that's not necessarily true considering my brother is just an annoyance. I remember that Alfred installed cameras into my room the first time Lovi came over because he wanted to make sure I wasn't assaulted or something. I think he got those from Kiku… Luckily, I was able to knock some sense into him. AND I CERTAINLY DID NOT USE A HOCKEY STICK TO DO SO. (So glad he didn't end up with a concussion or I would have been in soooo much trouble)

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something else. My favorite band is The Bad Touch Trio. They basically play any music from hard rock to slow classical. The members of the band include Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy, and Gilbert Beilschmidt. They are all really young. Like, around my age I think. They are all rather… interesting.

Antonio is probably the most normal of them all, and that's saying something. He has brown hair and green eyes. He is from Spain and is one of the most sunny and cheerful guys you could ever meet. He is always smiling and it seems that he has never said a bad word to anyone.

Francis Bonnefoy is the playboy of the group. He has wavy light blonde hair that goes up to his chin and blue eyes, with a stubble. Being French, he flirts with anything that is of age and walks, but he is a generally nice person, or so I've heard.

And finally, Gilbert Beilschmidt is probably the most interesting of them all. He is an albino, which means he has silver-white hair and red eyes. He is German and likes to proclaim how 'awesome' he is all the time. He is more arrogant and loud than his friends.

Now, you probably won't realize these guys' significance until a little later into this story. But don't worry, I'm getting there. It won't take long, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.

I think it's time I start the story. Well, let's delve into the inner demon that is my mind and let's explore the ups and downs of being me! You know, that sounds really creepy…


End file.
